


Doctors Orders

by DarkEchoes



Series: Doctors Orders and Extras [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Canon Gay Character, Cock Tease, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Thighs, Tumblr Prompt, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nico whispers “doctors orders” in Wills ear to tell him he’s down for hanky panky and it drives Will mad with lust.</p><p>^^ Saw that on Tumblr ^^ and decided to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Nico watched as Will pulled the string back and let an arrow fly. Will ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the target where the arrow had his the center. His lips moved and Nico realized he had been teaching some of the newer campers. Will looked over and Nico waved at him. He smiled and then looked back at the kids. Nico sighed and looked across the camp. He saw Percy teaching some kids how to use a sword. He couldn't find any of his other friends and groaned.  
     He looked back at Will and watched his muscles ripple as he moved his arm to pull the string back. He shot another arrow and it landed right above the other one. Will spoke to the kids again and then stepped back to the the try. Nico decided it was his chance and ran to him.  
Nico stopped behind him and set his hands on his bare shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder. Will smiled at him and kissed his forehead.   
     "You don't have to teach anything today?" Nico shook his head. "Awesome. Hey, I'll be done here in about ten minutes if you would want to go to the lake and swim."  
     Nico hummed and then stood on his tiptoes. He pressed his lips to Will's ear. "Doctors orders." He whispered and Will breathed in sharply. "My cabin is empty." He turned and walked away. As he got to the bottom of the hill he looked over his shoulder. Will was staring at him, his teeth stuck to his lip and his face red. One of the kids poked his side and he turned to them. Nico smiled and walked to his cabin. 

     The door opened and Nico looked up. Will shut the door behind him and stared at Nico. His eyes were dark with lust and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Will stepped forward and pushed Nico back onto the bed. Nico gasped softly as Will connected his lips to Nico's neck. Nico ran his hands over Will's back, wrapping his fingers around his shoulders.   
     "I wish you would have done that some other time." Will whispered. "Do you know how hard it is to hide an erection in shorts?" Nico laughed. Will slipped his hands under Nico's shirt and tugged it off over his head. Will sat back on his heels and stared at Nico, licking his lips hungrily. "Gods, you are so pretty."   
     "I know." Will snorted. "You are also very pretty. Like Apollo. Which makes sense I guess..." Nico laughed slightly and Will leaned forward. He pressed their lips together and ran his thumb over Nico's nipple, smiling as Nico twisted under him. Will moved down to his jaw and then his neck. He sucked and nipped at the warm skin and moved his other hand down to pinch Nico's other nipple. Nico gasped and dug his nails into Will's shoulders.  
     "You're so sensitive down here." Will murmured as he moved his lips down. He took of Nico's nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Nico made a guttural sound and Will smirked. "So, so sensitive." He pinched the other numb, twisting it gently in his fingers as he nibbled the one in his mouth.   
     "Gods, Will. You're such a tease." Nico whined and Will looked up at him, still licking his nipple.   
     "And you aren't?" He grabbed Nico's wrist with his free hand and let it down to his huge erection. Nico's face turned even redder. "Especially since you made me teach through another half hour with a painful erection." Will bit Nico's nipple, then moved to the other one. He ran his hand down Nico's side and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He started pushing them down and then sighed. He licked Nico's nipple one last time and then sat up. He tugged Nico's skinny jeans off and threw them across the room. Nico wasn't wearing any underwear. Will laughed.  
     "Don't get mad at the pants. They did nothing wrong." Nico teased and Will rolled his eyes. He pulled his shorts off and his erection sprung up. Nico bit his lip and stared at the already dripping length.   
     "You can get nerve damage from wearing skinny jeans." Will spoke suddenly and Nico rolled his eyes.  
     "I'm fine, Will." Will stared at him. "Okay. I'll wear looser jeans." Will nodded and lowered himself. He pressed his lips to Nico's thigh and scraped his teeth along the inside of his thigh. Nico's leg twitched and Will pinned it down, kissing and biting his way up. He nipped Nico's perineum and pulled back. He looked up at Nico and smiled.   
     Nico's face was red and beaded with sweat. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were shut.   
     "Gods, you're so beautiful." Will breathed, squeezing Nico's thigh. "You're more attractive than the Gods." Nico laughed.  
     "That's not possible. They're Gods. Now you could say I was the most attractive mortal." Nico suggested and Will smiled. "Or cute or-" He stopped with a gasp as Will took his erection into his mouth. Will hummed low in his throat and Nico moaned, pushing his hips against Will's mouth. Will flicked his tongue over the tip, his grip on Nico's thigh tightening as Nico tried to buck his hips up. Will pulled off of Nico and sat up. He stared at Nico.  
     "Would you be up for using a cock ring?" Nico sputtered awkwardly and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "It's okay if you won't. It was just an idea."  
     "No. I-I'm up for that. Can I... Put one on? I thought you could only do it before you were fully erect."  
     "You aren't fully erect yet." Will pointed out and stood up. He found his shorts and pulled a thin ring out of the pocket. He walked back to the bed and crawled over Nico. He pushed the ring onto his shaft and all the way down. He bit his lip and looked up at Nico. "You are okay with this, right?"   
     "Yes." He bit his lip and looked down at Will's cock. "Fuck me."   
     "Hmmm. I don't know... I'm not done with you yet." Nico whimpered. Will ran his hand down Nico's chest and to his hips.   
     "Will." Nico whined and Will looked up at him.  
     "We can stop if you want. I just figured you would be up fro it considering you said-"  
     "I am but... Gods, I want you."  
     "And you're going to get me. Just be patient. I won't hurt you."  
     "I know." Nico sighed and Will nodded. He bent down and took Nico into his mouth, bobbing his head and humming. Will lifted his hand up to touch Nico's nipples but Nico pulled it up to his mouth and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Will glanced up and smiled as Nico swirled his tongue around Will's fingers. Will released Nico's cock with a soft pop and sat back. He eyed Nico, locking onto his swollen nipples and then his throbbing penis.   
     "Are you ready?"  
     "I've fucking been ready, Solace." Will recoiled in shock.  
     "You have a filthy mouth." Will gasped and Nico groaned, wiggling his hips impatiently. "You are being very impatient. Maybe we should wait a while longer."  
     Nico opened his mouth to argue but then pursed his lips. He smirked slightly and licked his lips. "Whatever doctors orders are." Will's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. He moved forward and attacked Nico's neck with his lips. Nico moaned loudly, lacing his fingers into Will's hair. Will bit into his shoulder and then pulled back. He grabbed Nico's thighs and pushed them up up to his shoulders. He pressed his fingers against Nico's lips and Nico took them into his mouth again. He swirled them around with his tongue, coating them with saliva. Will pulled them out and then slipped one into Nico's ass. Nico gasped and arched his back slightly. Will pushed another finger in and curled them toward him, brushing Nico's prostate. Nico buried his face in Will's neck, breathing loudly. He moved them around for a few more seconds and then pulled them out. He rubbed his cock a few times and then moved his hips forward. He pushed into Nico, grunted softly as he was enveloped in the warmth. Nico groaned loudly, grinding his hips up against Will's.  
     "Gods, you feel so amazing." Will whispered, his lips open on Nico's neck as he breathed deeply. Nico moaned, wrapping his legs around Will's hips and digging his nails into his shoulders. He scratched down his back, gasping suddenly as Will brushed his prostate.   
     "I'm going to come. Please take if off Will." Will kissed his jaw and slipped his hand down. He rubbed Nico's cock slowly, listening as he whimpered. "Please." Will kissed his neck and pulled the cock ring off.   
     Nico clenched around his and spurted onto their stomachs, gasping loudly as his hips twitched up. Will spilled inside him and breathed raggedly, mouthing words onto Nico's neck. Nico went limp and Will waited to come down from his orgasm. He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Nico. Nico panted slightly and wriggled towards him. Will slung an arm over him and sighed deeply.   
     "You have training tomorrow." Will mumbled and Nico groaned.   
     "I hope people can't see the marks you let all over me." Will looked down and gasped. His neck and chest were covered with large red marks, his shoulder a deep bite mark and his thighs and hips with finger shaped bruises.   
     "Gods, I'm sorry. I need to fix that." He stared pointedly at the bite mark and Nico shrugged.  
     "Later. I just want to cuddle with you right now." Nico nuzzled Will's chest lazily.  
     "I love you."  
     Nico was quiet for a moment. "That's the first time you've ever said that."  
     "Really? I thought I said it multiple times,"  
     "No, you haven't. You've said you love parts of me, but never me."  
     "Well I love you."  
     "I love you, too." Nico pressed a kiss to Will's chest. "All of you. How do you think our dads will react?"  
     "Uh... We'll think about that later."  
     "Oh, my Gods. What if Hazel finds out?" Nico fretted.  
     "Shhhh." Will held Nico's head to his chest. "Let's just go to sleep and never think of this again." Will shut his eyes and Nico rolled his.  
     "Goodnight." He muttered and shut his eyes. Will hummed softly and fell asleep instantly. Nico drifted off to the sound of his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

_*A week earlier*_

    

     “You’ve been with him for like… Five months!” Percy exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Nico blinked slowly. “Why haven’t you done him yet?”  
     “I don’t… I haven’t been ready.” Nico muttered, his face heating up. “I think I’m almost ready…” Percy grinned at him. “You say one fucking word to anyone and I will send you to the Underworld.”  
     “Okay, princess. You’ll tell me when you do it, though, right?”  
     “No!” Nico shouted, somewhat confused. “Why would I tell you?”  
     “Because I was your first love.”  
     “I was twelve, so fuck off. I didn’t know what love was.” Percy gasped.  
     “Oh, my Gods. You’re in love with Will.”  
     “No! I… Don’t know…” Percy smiled. “Don’t tell Jason. He will give me the talk and I don’t think I’m up for another one.”  
     “Another one?”  
     “Annabeth and Piper ganged up on me and… Yeah.” Nico laughed slightly. “Just leave me alone. I’m going at my own pace and Will respects that.” Percy covered his mouth to hide his growing smile. Nico stood up and straightened his shirt.   
     “Are you going to see him?” Nico nodded. Percy made an obscene hand gesture an Nico slapped him. “Have fun.” Percy called and Nico rolled his eyes, and then ran from the lake.

     Nico pulled himself onto the counter and Will glanced up at him.  
     “What are you doing? I just disinfected that.”  
     “Can we talk?” Will nodded. Nico looked over at the cot in the corner where someone lay. “In private?”  
     “Are you okay?” Will asked and pressed his stethoscope to Nico’s chest.   
     “I’m fine. I just want to talk about something with you.” Will looked doubtful, but nodded and stepped back so Nico could get off the counter. “Uh… Can we go to my cabin? Hazel’s out with Frank…” Will nodded.  
     “Of course. Lead the way.” Nico sighed but hopped off the counter and walked to the door. He pulled it open and waited for Will to get out before shutting it and jogging down the hill to the Hades cabin.

     Nico sat on the bed and stared at his hands. “Can you sit? You’re just… Making me nervous.” Nico requested and Will nodded. He sat on the bed across from Nico and looked at him.  
     “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
     “Nothing’s wrong.” Nico started, twisting the skull ring on his finger. “I just wanted to talk to you about… Sex?” Will nodded, a motion for Nico to continue. “I think I might be ready soon and…”  
     “You wanted to talk to me about boundaries?” Nico nodded.  
     “Okay, um… No PDA for now. I’m not comfortable…” Will nodded. “When we do it I… I don’t want it to be like… I want to face you.” Will smiled.  
     “Okay. Any other requests?”  
     “Don’t tell anyone.”  
     “There is no way I would tell anyone.” Nico nodded.  
     “Also, can we have safe words?” Will nodded. “Like um… Red.”  
     “Sounds good to me. Anything else or are we done?”  
     “I’m not ready yet but like… Can we have something I say to let you know I am?”  
     “What do you mean? Can’t you just say you’re ready?”  
     “What if we’re in the middle of something? I can’t just do that with a bunch of people around.” Nico pointed out and Will furrowed his eyebrows.  
     “Why not? I see nothing wrong with ‘I’m ready to bang you now’.” Nico covered his face.  
     “Please take this seriously.”  
     “Sorry.” Will stood up and moved to sit beside Nico. “Do you have any ideas? Anything we would normally say to each other?”  
     “What about something like…. Doctors’ orders? Something we can say in a normal conversation?” Will bit his lip.  
     “Sounds good to me.” His voice sounded slightly strained. “Can I… Am I allowed to kiss you?” Nico nodded. Will turned toward him and cupped Nico’s cheek. He pressed their lips together. Nico lifted his hand up and rested it on Will’s shoulder, turning slightly to Will. Will slid his hand down Nico’s back, stopping at the small of Nico’s back.   
     “Will…” Nico whispered and Will smiled, He trailed his lips down Nico’s chin and nibbled at his jaw.   
     “I love your jaw line. Have I ever told you that?” He sounded out of breath. Nico shook his head slightly, hand tightening on Will’s shoulder as he kissed harder. “What about your eyes?” He pulled back and stared at Nico.   
     “No. You’ve said that you love my shoulders and my hands.”   
     “You have beautiful shoulders.” Will sighed, running a hand down Nico’s arm. “I… I should leave. You’re…” He groaned slightly and Nico glanced down at Will’s dick. “I’m really sorry. I know you don’t...”  
     “You can leave. I’m not going to…. But I won’t be mad if you like…” He made a jerky hand motion and Will blushed slightly.  
     “I’m really sorry. I… I’ll talk to you later.” He pecked Nico’s cheek and then rushed from the cabin. Nico sighed and fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes. He ignored the tugging feeling in his stomach and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Back to current time*_

     Nico woke up to someone shaking him softly.  
     “Nico, you have training in a few hours.” Will whispered and Nico groaned.   
     “Then why are you waking me up now?”  
     “I went and brought some things to dress your wounds.”   
     “What wounds?” Nico snorted and then winced slightly.   
     “The uh… The bite mark I made on your shoulder and I brought some nectar to soothe the pain in your-“ Nico cut him off with a cough. Will nodded and handed Nico a cup of nectar and a small chunk of Ambrosia.   
     “Will it take a few hours for you to put that on?” Nico nodded at the wrap of gauze in Will’s hand.   
     “I figured we could cuddle for a while.” Nico rolled his eyes and took a sip of the nectar. He sighed softly and shut his eyes. He felt Will’s warm hands press against his chest and move up to his shoulder and trace the red marks. Will sighed and lifted Nico’s arm, quickly but carefully wrapping the gauze around him. Nico took a small bite of the Ambrosia, another sip of the nectar, and then set it on the small table beside his bed.   
     “Come up here.” Nico mumbled and Will plopped onto the mattress beside him. Nico turned and nuzzled Will’s chest, pressing himself closer. Will wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly, pressing a kiss to Nico’s head.   
     “You kind of have hickeys all over your neck and chest…” Will muttered and Nico sighed.  
     “I know. It’s fine, though. The kids won’t know what they are.”  
     “What about the friends and the Hazel?” Will asked and Nico bit his lip.   
     “I guess I could wear a shirt…”  
     “Why are you so worried about them knowing?”  
     “Percy has been asking me when we would and Hazel would probably kill you for defiling her little brother.” Will laughed. “Seriously. She actually had this whole talk with me about how I needed to wait until marriage.”  
     “Is she waiting?”  
     “Yes.” Nico sighed. “I think she got the idea from our dad.”   
     “My dad didn’t talk to me about it at all. He just told me to do it while I could.” Nico snorted with laughter. “Gods are so ridiculous.”   
     “I want to take a quick nap before training, if you don’t mind.” Nico asked and Will nodded.  
     “It’s fine. Can I stay with you?” Nico nodded and turned so his back was pressed against Will’s chest. Will rested a hand on his side and kissed the back of his head. “I love you.”  
     “I love you, too.” Nico murmured and let his eyes slip shut.


	4. Chapter 4

     Nico let his sword fall down to his side. "Anyone have any questions?" He asked, slightly out of breath.  
     "I have a question!" One of the girls squeaked. She looked around the age of eleven. "What are those?" She pointed to his chest. He looked down and saw the multiple hickeys scattered across his chest.   
     "Oh, those are-"  
     "Does Will beat you?" A boy asked.   
     "No. He doesn't... These are...."  
     "They're love bites." Annabeth, who had suddenly appeared, explained from Nico's side. "You kids know what those are, right?" The kids all made faces of disgust.  
     "Ew!" One of the kids wailed and they ran off, laughing as the got further away.   
     "So, Nico, do you have anything you would like to tell me?" Nico shook his head. "Right, you  _should_ probably tell Percy first. He would be upset if he found out from someone else." Annabeth eyed Nico and laughed. "Gods, Will must be a tease."  
     "Such a damn tease." Nico agreed and looked around the camp. "Where is Percy?" Annabeth pointed to the lake. "Thanks." Nico mumbled and left for the lake.

     Nico crouched down beside the lake. He stuck his fingers in the water and swirled them around slowly. A few feet away, Percy's head shot out of the water.   
     "Hey, neeks. What's up?" Nico stood up and watched as Percy slithered out of the water. Percy stood up beside him and looked down at Nico's bare chest. "Ooh, you guys did it." Nico laughed slightly, his face turning a soft shade of red. "So did Will... hurt you at all?" His eyes jumped over to the gauze wrap on Nico's shoulder and then back to his face.  
     "No, he didn't. That isn't... It isn't what you think it is."   
     "So it isn't a bite mark?" Percy asked, an eyebrow raised.  
     "I-It is, but it didn't hurt!" Nico stammered and Percy stared at him. "Who do you think put this on?" Nico demanded and Percy laughed.  
     "I'm just messing with you." Percy rubbed Nico's shoulder. "But if he ever hurts you I will kill him." Nico forced a laugh.  
     "Well, I better go find him. I told him I would see him when I was done training..." Percy winked and Nico rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself." 

     Will walked into the room and stared at Nico. "Why are you- I might need that bed for a patient."  
     "If you need it for a patient, then I'll get off of it. You aren't using it right now, so why can't I use it?" Will sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the small bed and sat on the space Nico left. Nico looked up at him and bit his lip.   
     "You're so needy." Will teased, but shifted his weight so he straddled Nico's waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nico's. Nico slid his hand up the back of Will's shirt, wrapping his fingers around his shoulder.   
     "Hazel's coming back tomorrow I think." Nico said quickly, reconnecting their lips hungrily.   
     "I know."  
     "She won't be in my cabin." Will froze for a moment and rested a hand on Nico's bare chest.  
     "Awesome."  
     They resumed kissing, hands traveling over each other's bodies and occasional moans slipping out. Suddenly, they heard a gasp.  
     "Dammit." Will cursed and jumped up. Jason stood in the entry way, his hand raised to his mouth, his eyes wide. "What do you need?"  
     "I'll leave you two alone." Jason whispered and quickly left. Will glanced back at Nico who's face was bright red.  
     "Uh... Let's go to you cabin. First, I need to find someone to fill in."

     Nico fell back onto the bed and Will on top of him. They tore at each others clothes, both failing to keep their lips together and landing sloppy kisses on each others face and shoulders instead.  
     "No fucking cock rings this time." Nico growled and Will laughed.  
     "No way. I need you too much to waste that much time." Will pressed into Nico and they hid themselves in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I meant to get it up earlier but forgot about this.... Too much school.

     "Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Nico grumbled angrily and squinted through the bright light that had filled the room. He nudged Will slightly and the light stopped.  
     "Who is it?" Will mumbled and Nico looked through the darkness.  
     "Hazel!" He pulled the blanket up to his neck. "H-Hi."   
     "There's no need to cover up. I've seen it all." She eyed Will and glanced at Nico. "Almost as big as Franks."  
     "Never say those words to me again." Nico hissed and she grinned. "I don't even want to think about you and Frank..." He shuddered.  
     "Who said I ever wanted to see you and Will?"   
     "You did." Nico said. "You told me that you wanted to know everything that happened in our relationship."  
     "Whatever. You guys should come to get breakfast with everyone." She eyed Nico. "If you can move." She turned to leave. As soon as she shut the door light filled the room.  
     "Will! What the Hades are you doing?"  
     "I'm sorry. It happens when I get embarrassed." Will pulled the blanket over his head. Nico rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed.   
     "Get dressed."

     Nico walked back to his cabin, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. Right before he opened the door he felt himself pulled away. He sighed as darkness enveloped him and looked up.  
     Hades sat in his throne, Persephone lounging in the one beside him.   
     "Why am I here?" Nico asked and Hades waved.  
     "Nice to see you, too, son." Nico raised an inpatient eyebrow. "I haven't seen your boyfriend in a while." Nico sighed. "Are you still..."  
     "Yes, we're still together." He glanced at Persephone who was giggling slightly. "Why?"  
     "Have you had... Intercourse?"  
     "Dad!" Nico shouted.  
     "It was Persephone's idea." Hades stammered. "I don't want to do this."  
     "It was not my idea." Persephone coughed and Hades slapped his hand over her mouth. "Okay, it-it was but I'm just trying to be a good dad. Apollo does it with his kids sometimes. Poseidon does."  
     "That doesn't mean you have to! Wait, did you say Apollo does?"  
     "He hasn't gotten to Will yet. I asked him." Nico covered his face.   
     "Why are you doing this?"  
     "I want to make sure you're having safe sex. I don't want you getting anyone pregnant."  
     "I'm gay. Why would I..." He sighed. "I'm not talking to you about this." Persephone stood up suddenly and disappeared from the room. "Oh, my gods. I... Yes." Nico shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet to hide his reddening cheeks. "We... Yes."  
     "Oh." Hades muttered. "I was going to give you the talk."  
     "Well, I'm glad I missed that." Hades looked down. "Gods, fine. Go ahead." Hades grinned and pat the throne beside him.

     Nico collapsed onto the bed in Will's cabin.   
     "You okay?"  
     "Hades gave me the sex talk. Well, tried to. I mostly ended up telling him about it..." Will laughed.   
     "Apollo asked if we did it and I said yes and he let me leave." Nico groaned.  
     "Why is everyone so obsessed with our relationship?"  
     "Because we're hot." Will bent down and kissed Nico's head. "I love you."  
     "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


	6. UPDATE

I have created a series with this. The second "book" is going to be a collection of extra's, which are pretty much all smut. So for all of those who asked or wanted more, there you go :P

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys want this to become multi-chaptered or no?


End file.
